


all the things i could do

by ghoultown



Series: a dad, a demon, and their son [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Can be stand alone, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gay dads, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Protection, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara's friend sucks, Sassy Shane Madej, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej is Badass, but go read the other parts, parenting, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/pseuds/ghoultown
Summary: shane's been working on interacting with humans that aren't ryan, and he's been getting better at communication. however, when ryan's friend from high school comes over, his demon instincts are tested.or, the one where shane is a jealous / lonely demon and ryan's friend is a douche.





	all the things i could do

"His name is Chase. We went to school together."

Shane looked up from the TV, pausing in his sip of beer (it'd gotten quite good since he'd last had some), eyes cast with doubt. "... And he's coming over here, why?"

"Because I don't have many friends anymore," Ryan rolled his eyes, "This is what adults do, Shane. They invite friends over and they have dinner and they have a great time."

"We're not exactly regular adults," Shane said, his eyes darkening just so. "But alright. When's he coming over, what does he look like, where does he live, and what are his fears?"

Ryan fell onto the couch, taking the bottle from Shane's hand and setting it on the table. Shane draped his arm over Ryan's shoulders with a sigh. Ryan looked at him, "Please don't cause a scene."

"I won't," Shane said, his shoulders slumping. "But if he instigates..."

"I give you my permission to talk to him. To TALK... to him," Ryan nodded, gesturing for Shane to nod as well. "Work things out like a gentleman. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Shane muttered.

"You're getting better with people, but this is gonna be a real test," Ryan said cryptically, standing and brushing his hands on his pants. He pointed at Shane. "I'm gonna get dressed. He'll be here in a few hours. You should dress as well."

Shane made a face. "Why? I'm not going on a date with the guy. And neither are you."

"Normal human things, Shane. You don't need to get a tux. Just put on a nicer shirt. And pants. And brush your hair."

Shane pushed himself up from the couch, grumbling about how human customs were corrupted by low self esteem and a bit too much alcohol. Ryan ignored him and kissed Wyatt on the head, telling him to clean up his toys. Ryan walked into the bedroom, where a shirtless Shane was looking into the closet.

"What should I wear, then?" Shane asked, his arms crossed over his chest, one hand holding his chin up, "To impress your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Shane," Ryan came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Shane's naked torso. He pressed his cheek against Shane's back, sighing. "If you don't want him to come, I can just cancel."

"No, it's alright. I'm not gonna keep you from... your friends," Shane reached forward, pulling a hanger from the closet, holding it up in front of himself. "Does this shirt convey my lack of interest in this guy?"

Ryan sighed and kissed his back before walking to his side of the closet, easily pulling out a white button up and dress pants. Shane rolled his eyes. It took seconds for Ryan to be in full costume.

"You don't dress up for me," Shane complained, pulling the pink shirt over his head.

Ryan decided not to answer, but he felt hands on his own, twirling him around. Ryan looked at Shane, whose eyes betrayed a very worried, though very egotistical, demon.

"Does the guy have a thing for you?"

"His name is Chase, not The Guy," Ryan went to pull away, but Shane held firm on his hands. "... No, Shane. He doesn't have a thing for me."

"How do you know?" Shane looked him over, letting out a disappointed sigh. "You look amazing, Ryan, what the hell?"

Ryan smiled, "Thank you, baby."

"Why can't you dress like this everyday," Shane whined as Ryan escaped his grip and walking to the mirror, brushing his hair into a more-controlled mop. It looked great. Shane stood behind him, frowning at the image of the two of them in the mirror. "Look at that. Look how cool we look. Cool husbands."

"Not yet. But we do look very cool," Ryan agreed, picking up a hairbrush and raking it through Shane's tangled hair. He grinned, "You look so handsome."

"Stop," Shane stepped out of Ryan's reach, buttoning the rest of his shirt up. "You're pulling my guard down. I need my guard up before I stab this guy with my horns."

"Definitely don't do that," Ryan said. "Keep the guard up. Just don't harm the guest."

Shane nodded grimly, "Anything for you, dear."

Wyatt burst into the room, his clip-on tie hooked onto the collar of his t-shirt. "Someone's at the door."

"It's a bad man," Shane said, scooping the little boy and walking out into the hallway. "Don't trust him."

Wyatt nodded obediently, "I won't, Bird. You have my word."

"Shane, don't do that!" Ryan tried to catch up with him to tell Wyatt not to listen to his other guardian, but Shane was at the door with the boy in his arms, and Ryan knew better than to tell Shane not to do something. Because he'd do it one more time for good measure.

The door opened, and Shane was looking down (way down, this guy was nearly Ryan's height) at the smuggest little man he's ever seen. And, immediately, Shane wondered if he could take his soul. It was probably sour and rotten anyway.

"Hello," said Chase, and Shane gagged.

"Hello, bad man," Wyatt said.

Shane smiled, kissing his cheek and setting him down. Wyatt ran to his father, who was standing in the hall, just out of sight.

"He's not a bad man," Ryan whispered.

"He is," Wyatt whispered back.

"My name is Chase."

"I hate you," Shane said quietly, a wide smile on his face. Chase waited for more, but it was just Shane staring at him with a wide grin. "Oh! And my name is Shane. Come on in."

Chase walked inside, his hands in his pockets - WHAT A DOUCHE, Shane thought - and as soon as his eyes fell on Ryan, the douchiness increased by one hundred percent. Shane audibly groaned. Ryan shot him a glare as he opened his arms to hug Chase.

Shane braced his palms against his knees and dry heaved as they made contact. Ryan shook his head.

"Sorry, Chase."

"Oh, don't apologize for me, Ryan. I'm unapologetic." Shane sent a bright smile to him as soon as Chase turned around, "Keep your hands above his waist, or I will kill you."

Chase backed away from Ryan, his hands up, chuckling. "Shotgun on the porch, much?"

"Worse," Shane said. He bit his lip. Ryan glared at him as he spotted how sharp Shane's teeth were getting.

"Alright, man." Chase said carefully. Wyatt was hiding behind Shane, now, grasping the tall man's hand. Shane felt like he won. He had a winner's glimmer in his eye. Chase bent down, looking at Wyatt. "Hey, little man."

Wyatt hid his head in Shane's shirt. Ryan put his head in his hands.

"Chase, maybe you should come back another time," Ryan said, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder. When Chase turned to look at Ryan, Shane let his claws flare out. Wyatt's eyes were hidden, so Ryan figured it would be fine. "When the boys are behaving nicely."

"Awww, Chase," Shane pouted. "Am I hurting your feelings?"

"No, it's fine," Chase said with a smile. Shane's claws retracted as he pivoted on his foot, "I think we've gotten off to a rough start."

"I agree," Shane said, fake-shame washing over his features. "I'm vewy sowwy, Chase."

"Who are you, anyway?" Chase asked, wearing a confused smile. "Are you Wyatt's babysitter, or something? Caregiver?"

"No, he's a bird," Wyatt piped up, pulling his head out from Shane's shirt.

"I'm a bird," Shane said. Wyatt smiled.

Ryan stepped in front of Chase, "He's my - "

"You said your name was Shane?" Chase looked around. "You live here?"

"Yep," Shane stood. Wyatt clung to his leg. "Every day, year round."

"How long?"

"Two and a half years."

"Seven hundred and fourty five days," Wyatt piped up.

Shane thought for a moment, "Sixty-two million, five hundred four thousand seconds."

Wyatt looked at him and beamed. "Smart."

"Thank you," Shane booped his nose.

Ryan walked over and leaned up to his ear, a warning look in his eyes. Wyatt clung to Shane's leg, too far from Shane's ears to possibly hear anything, staring down the bad man. Ryan whispered, "Shane, you can't antagonize my friend just because you're insecure."

Shane scoffed. "I'm not insecure."

"Act like it. You are..." Ryan looked at him, his head tilted, "How old are you?"

"I don't think now is the time to tell you," Shane said, glancing over at Chase, who watched their encounter with his face screwed into a puzzled frown. "But I'll chill. For you."

"Good," Ryan rolled back onto the heels of his feet. He returned to his friend, asking if he needed anything to drink.

Shane took Wyatt by the hand and lead him into the living room, away from the foyer and away from Chase and Ryan. He handed Wyatt his coloring book and a pack of 64 crayons (that he may or may not have summoned) and guided him to the coffee table.

"Here ya go, bud," Shane knelt next to him, opening to an absolutely sickening adaptation of a firetruck. All curved lines and lackluster buttons. "Will you color that, for me?"

"What about the bad man?" Wyatt asked, looking at him with an expression that oozed exasperated confusion.

"Don't you worry about him, Wy," Shane said, a promise lingering in his voice. "Dad says I can protect you if he gets out of hand."

"What are ya gonna do to him?"

Shane shrugged, "Talk."

Wyatt's face screwed up, "That's really lame."

"Not when I do it," Shane pushed himself up to stand, "You just wait until I get mad at you, Wyatt. It's a fury you don't want to instigate."

"Dad's been mad at me, before."

"Does he yell?"

Wyatt's eyes widened and he nodded, "Oh, yeah."

"I don't yell," Shane said, smirking.

Wyatt looked perplexed but nodded anyway, "Okay, Bird."

"You just stay here and color that pretty lil' truck for me, okay? I'll be back in a second."

Shane crept down the hall, his ears perked up and ready to hear incriminating evidence that Chase was in need of a Stern Talking To. He must have looked ridiculous, walking against the wall, but it was worth it. The men hadn't seen him, and continued to speak softly in the entrance.

"So, you're fine with this... adult man, acting this way? The same as your seven year old son." Chase's voice was low and gross and Shane hated it.

"He doesn't act like this ever, really. He's... just a bit overwhelmed with other people, right now."

"What does that even mean?" There was a shuffle against the floor. Shane looked around the corner. Ryan was holding one of the recent family photos they'd taken at the mall. There had been a stark lack of Shane in their pictures.

"He's just anxious about new people."

"Which means it's fine for him to fuck with people."

"Nickel in the jar," Shane fully peeked around the corner. Ryan set the frame down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Shane," Ryan said, a worn-down smile on his face. Shane just nodded at him as he crossed the room, sizing Chase up with very little effort.

"Hey," Shane moved to stand behind him. "What are you two ladies gossipin' about?"

"Nothing, Shane," Ryan jumped as Shane placed his hands on his hips. It didn't escape Chase's notice.

"Ryan, you never fully introduced me to your...?"

"Oh, this is Shane."

Shane rolled his eyes. He held a hand over Ryan's shoulder, "Shane Madej, professional birdman and Guinness World Record Holder for fastest engagement."

Chase blinked, "To - "

"What happened to your not liking being called a bird?" Ryan turned his head just slightly, his eyebrows drawn together, not looking at Shane at all.

Shane gave him a squeeze on the hip, "It grew on me."

"Fastest engagement to who?" Chase finally asked. He looked at Shane, who was smirking, then to Ryan, who was now looking up at Shane, and then to Ryan's hands... "Oh."

"Yes! We're engaged, would you look at that band? Wow," Shane stood over Ryan's shoulder, holding his human's hand up for the other man to see. "Boy, oh, boy, does Ryan know how to pick 'em."

Chase looked at Ryan for some sort of sign that his partner was acting strangely, but Ryan just shook his head.

"Ry, can I talk to you for just a moment?" Shane was dragging Ryan up the stairs in seconds, and as soon as they were out of sight, Shane's eyes were black. Ryan shut the door, sensing Shane's stress. Shane was against him in a moment, his body tense against his chest. It wasn't in a threatening way; Shane just liked to be close to Ryan when he was about to explode. He was seeking comfort.

Shane took a deep breath through his nose, looking down at his human with dark eyes, Ryan's back pressed against the door, "Who the hell is he to question my behavior? He's only twenty-something, he's nagging like a fuckin' aunt at a twice-postponed barbecue."

"Shane, he doesn't mean anything," Ryan closed his arms around him, rubbing Shane's back, coaxing the wings back into their sockets before they could burst. "If he knew you were what you are, he wouldn't say shit."

"What I am?"

"Who," Ryan corrected with a smile. "Sorry, baby."

"It's alright," Shane said, sucking a breath in through his teeth. "Please don't ask him to stay the night. Don't let him. Or I'll burn the sheets he sleeps on."

"While he's in them?" Ryan shook his head, "I don't think I'll be inviting him back here with the whole family again."

"Or ever," Shane placed his hand on Ryan's chest. "I don't like him."

"Yeah, well. He's a friend."

Shane rolled his eyes. Ryan's hand drawing circles on his back relaxed him, his eyes returning to their regular color. "Not a good friend."

"Yeah, but a friend nonetheless." Ryan removed his hands from Shane, who groaned. "Are you okay to go back, now?"

Shane blinked. "We left him with Wy."

"He's not gonna hurt Wyatt."

"But Wy knows I have wings," Shane looked up, seemingly through the door.

"He's seven years old, Shane. Calm down. No one takes him seriously," Ryan smiled and pecked the corner of Shane's mouth. He took Shane's hand in his, "It's okay."

"One of these days, you're gonna make me cry," Shane kissed his forehead and stepped back, letting Ryan move from the door, "Today is not that day, though."

"Save it for the wedding," Ryan agreed.

Ryan walked hand in hand with Shane down the stairs. As soon as they were in sight, Wyatt dropped his crayons and ran to them, jumping up into Shane's arms. Shane let go of Ryan's hand to stabilize the boy on his waist. Chase looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, most likely trying to talk to Wyatt, and offered a smile. Shane wanted to rip it off, but he didn't.

"Everything's sorted," Ryan said, wiping his hands on the front of his jeans. "Chase, will you help me set the table? And, Shane... help Wyatt wash his hands, please."

"Yes, dear." Shane carried Wyatt to the bathroom, Chase followed Ryan to the kitchen. Ryan made sure to leave at least a foot of space between himself and Chase at all times. Shane was clearly trying his best to be civil, though his best wasn't great. The hug at the beginning of the visit nearly set him off.

However, Ryan's main concerns were mostly of the things that were coming out of Chase's mouth.

They were arranged around the table - Ryan at the head, Chase to Ryan's left, Shane to his right. Wyatt was hell bent on sitting next to Shane because "only he could protect him from the bad man." Ryan wasn't sure if he should let Shane answer the door anymore.

"I don't know," Chase said, unprompted, his mouth full. Shane looked at Ryan with wide, frustrated eyes, silently asking _"can you believe this fuckin' guy?"_

"Don't know what, Chase?" Ryan asked, wearily glancing up from his food.

"You just... I don't know," Chase leaned back in his chair, "If I didn't know you were together, I wouldn't have thought you were."

Shane raised his eyebrows, smiling bemusedly. He absolutely hated this guy. "... Cool."

"I mean! I don't mean to offend, of course, it's just..." he shrugged, "Ryan didn't even tell me you two were together for the first fifteen minutes I was here."

"Unlike you, we don't need to flaunt a relationship for it to be valid," Shane said calmly, he broke off a piece of bread and stuffed it into the side of his cheek.

"Nah," Chase shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure it means that he's unsure about it."

"Uh?" Ryan turned in his chair, "What?"

Shane smiled. Finally, Ryan was reacting how he was supposed to. With disgust.

"You know," Chase gestured to Ryan, "You were prom king with Cindy Jones. Remember? Everyone thought you were going to be together forever."

"Yet we weren't," Ryan nodded solemnly. Shane ran the toe of his shoe up Ryan's calf, an awkward attempt at comfort, but Ryan seemed to respond to it. "It was just superlatives. They're all just formed out of rumors and fake reputations anyway. You didn't know what you were going to be when you got older, either."

"Yeah, but I was thinking about jobs. Not... y'know," Chase glanced at Shane. "What did you do in high school?"

"I can't remember," Shane said with a shrug.

Ryan's stomach twisted in knots.

"You weren't prom king or anything? Band?"

"More of a lone wolf," Shane admitted, helping Wyatt cut up his steak. "I was lonely in high school, I think."

Chase's smug grin died just a bit before returning, "You're popular now, then?"

Shane smiled at Ryan. While his face was turned, Wyatt gave him a kiss on his cheek. Shane nearly blushed. "Apparently."

There was a beat of silence. Ryan held out hope that things would be fine, but Chase opened his stupid mouth again.

"How weren't you popular?" Chase asked eventually, "You're tall, right? I thought tall kids always got all the chicks."

"... I don't like chicks, but okay," Shane nodded once, taking a sip of water.

"So that was why?" Chase asked, "Just 'cause you were gay?"

("You're gay?" Wyatt asked, looking up at Shane.

"Yeah," Shane whispered. "I'm in love with your father."

"Oh, right," Wyatt nodded, looking back to his plate.)

"Yes, I suppose you could say I had no friends in school because I was gay," Shane scooted forward in his chair just a bit. "When I was in school, being out and gay could get ya killed."

Ryan reached under the table, placing his hand on Shane's knee. Shane gave him a grateful glance.

"Bullies?"

"I suppose," Shane took a sip of his water, "Their parents. Their bosses. Church attenders. Whomever felt like it that day."

"That's a shame," Chase thought for a moment. "Did you go to church?"

"I don't think this is appropriate," Ryan piped up. "Maybe after Wyatt goes to bed. Or we're not having dinner."

"Right, sorry." Chase played with his glass. "I'm just trying to figure out why he acts this way now."

Shane let a laugh slip from his mouth. "You think I hate you because I'm gay?"

"I think you're paranoid around people and you think they'll take him away from you. Because why wouldn't they?"

Shane leaned in on his elbows, "Are you a therapist, Chase, or are you just incredibly observant?"

Ryan placed a hand on Shane's chest, pushing him back. "Okay, Chase, let's cool off."

"Ryan has been married once before to a woman, he got a child out of it." Chase's words were lighting a fire in Shane's ribcage. "Out of the things you could possibly give him, you just give him another headache."

"Correct," Shane agreed. His hands flexed on his knees.

"Fast engagements don't usually last - "

"Alright. That's enough," Ryan said to Chase, placing his fork down. Wyatt smiled, his mouth full, looking between Shane and Chase.

"I'm just saying," Chase shrugged, maneuvering his wine to his lips. "I think you may have rushed into things, and I think that Shane isn't fit for this... lifestyle. You know?"

"Look at me when you're speaking about me, please." Shane stood, pushing his chair back against the wall. Chase rolled his eyes. Wyatt gasped, and Ryan's jaw tightened. Shane looked at his human, who just gave him silent and apologetic permission with his eyes.

"Ryan, do you see? He has too short a temper, imagine what he'd do to - "

"Alright, we're gonna... talk this out, buddy." Shane walked around the table, Chase daring him to do something.

And Shane did. He grabbed Chase by the collar and (gently) lifted him up, placing him over his shoulder.

"He looks like a baby," Wyatt said to Ryan, who was awestruck at Shane's effortless strength. And maybe a little flushed.

"Chase and I are going to sort things out. Okay?" Shane said, smiling at Wyatt. "No worries. Keep eating, it'll just take a moment."

Chase was beating his back, slamming his fists against Shane, squirming. Ryan stayed seated. Wyatt was thinking of superhero names for his Bird.

"Just don't hurt him, Shane," Ryan said, lifting his glass to his mouth.

"I know, I know. Just talking. Peaceful. I'm zen."

Shane walked easily from the dining room into the den. Chase was muttering something about how Shane had freakish strength and how his dignity was at stake, but Shane could care less.

Shane placed Chase on the ground in front of the stiffest chair they owned, "Go ahead and sit down."

Chase crossed his arms over his chest, watching Shane walk back to the door to close it. "Dude, I was just kidding."

"I truly don't think you were, and that's alright." Shane pushed the door closed, and as soon as it clicked closed, his wings sprung to life, stretching out, curling around the corners of the room. Chase fell into the chair that Shane had placed him in front of. "Let's talk through it."

"What the FUCK?"

Wyatt grinned at Ryan as the muffled words came through the door.

"Shane's nickel," Ryan muttered, smothering his own grin. Sure, it was terrible, but he kind of deserved it. And Shane wouldn't hurt him. Physically.

"I just want to talk this out with you, Chase," Shane's horns were extended, peeking out from his combed hair. His eyes were darkening. Chase's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. "What lifestyle am I not fit for, Chase?"

Chase sputtered at Shane's calm voice, the demon getting closer and closer to him. Shane was a spectacle of tranquility. Ryan had him work on his approach to other people. Clearly, it worked to his advantage.

"N-N-Nothing, I... I didn't mean it, I... I'm..."

"What temper do I have, Chase, that will endanger those that I love?" Shane knelt next to the shaking man. "Please explain to me. I love feedback."

"I... Nothing." Chase was shaking.

Shane leaned close to him, "The next time you even think about implying that I would ever hurt my family, I will rip your pitiful soul right out of your mediocre body. You prick."

Shane stood. His wings retracted, pulling back beneath the skin, his shirt torn open from their untimely extension. His horns disappeared into his hair, and his eyes returned to normal.

"We cool?"

Chase looked up at him, hands over his head, eyes wide.

"I'll show you out."

-

Ryan entered the bedroom two hours after Shane had disappeared upstairs, two hours after he'd carried a shaking Chase out to the front door and led him to his car. An hour and thirty minutes after Chase had finally been calm enough to feel comfortable driving. Ryan had enlisted the help of Wyatt to clean up after the dinner party, as Shane was exhausted from holding all of his rage in his throat for hours.

Shane was face down on the bed fully clothed, his face in the pillow and his ass in the air, his wings wrapped around him like armor.

"Hey, baby," Ryan crawled onto the bed, kissing Shane's cheek. Shane de-swaddled himself and extended his left arm and wing in tandem, pulling him into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Shane said, pressing his mouth against his hair. "I antagonized. Like I always do."

"Not enough for him to act like he's your psychologist," Ryan looked up at him. He reached up and brushed his hair from his face, "I'm proud of you."

"I like it when you praise me," Shane gave him a crooked smile.

"I don't do it enough," Ryan scooted up in Shane's arms to face him, "I'm sorry he brought up all that stuff, Shane. I didn't..."

"It's alright," Shane told him, "Really, Ry. It's okay. I'm not having flashbacks or anything. It was bound to happen sometime."

"Yeah, but I still feel awful," Ryan sighed and pecked his lips, "I won't invite him over here anymore."

"Why'd you invite him in the first place?" Shane squeezed him close, "There's no way he was sweet as a kid. Douchiness like that runs deep."

"Eh, I thought maybe he'd changed. His email was nice."

"First red flag. It's 2018." Shane groaned, "Even I text you. Email is for creeps and people detached from reality. Doesn't he have your number?"

"He probably deleted it earlier," Ryan smiled. Shane shook slightly as he laughed.

"Good," Shane pulled him close again. Ryan closed his eyes and breathed in, "He was right about one thing, though. I don't like it when people get around you."

"Yeah, I know. But that isn't hard to pick up."

Shane's wings disappeared from around Ryan. Shane pulled the shorter man on top of him and laced their fingers together.

"What's up, big guy?" Ryan's cheek was pressed against Shane's chest.

"You made me all soft," Shane sighed, his chest guiding Ryan's head downward as he breathed. Shane brushed his fingers through Ryan's hair. "I wanted to rip that guy's spine out. But I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't," Ryan winced.

"Yeah, I know. I figured you wouldn't wanna marry me if I did," Shane twirled a lock of hair around his index finger. "Surprisingly, I can't wait to get married."

Ryan grinned, moving his head to look at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Shane smiled back, looking down at him, his chin digging into his collarbone, "Feels like a life of loneliness lead me right here, ya know?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Don't do that. I'll cry."

"Don't do that," Shane agreed. 

Ryan looked over his face, "You never were with anyone else? Before me?"

"Not me," Shane shook his head. "Maybe in a past life, but certainly not this one. I'm all yours, baby!"

Ryan didn't crack a smile, like he would have. He just kept staring at him.

"How old are you?" Ryan asked.

Shane squinted. "Why?"

"Just wanna know how long you've been waiting for me."

Shane grinned. "Next May will by my... 102nd birthday, I believe."

"Holy shit."

"Yep," Shane nodded, running a hand up Ryan's back. "You gonna break up with me, now?"

"No, definitely not," Ryan shook his head vigorously, "Just... how do you look so great? How do you FEEL great?"

"I have a feeling once we tie the knot or whatever, I'll start aging again," Shane said. "Been thirty two for seventy years, nearly. On our first anniversary, I'll finally look 33."

Ryan buried his nose into Shane's neck.

"I didn't even say anything that sappy," Shane said, patting the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it hit me right in my feelings," Ryan sniffed. "I guess, it was sappy for a demon?"

"Maybe." Shane kissed his temple. "There, there."

Ryan sobbed.


End file.
